


what should i do if i love you?

by ciderelles (orphan_account)



Series: fleur-de-lis and sycamore’s whack time [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, augustine tries to be a cool kid, chatfic, sycamore u hecking stalker howd you get garfield’s phone number!!1!1!1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ciderelles
Summary: Augustine and Lysandre’s chats online.





	1. first

 

**Fleur-De-Lis has entered the chat with DeerMan.**

**5:00 pm.**

**Deerman has changed Fleur-De-Lis’s name to cuddly boy**

**cuddly boy:** augustine, why?

**deerman** **:** we’re here to discuss things lysandre! isn’t it fun?  >:3

**cuddly boy:** what does  >:3 mean, Augustine?

**deerman:** lysandre that’s not the point here

**deerman:** the point is, we need to talk! you know, get yourself out there more!

**cuddly boy:** you do realise your alcoholism is worse than my social conflict, right? I do not see why you should take matters this way, Augustine Sycamore, as I understand you’re busy, but please, I am busy too.

**deerman:** that was a long speech you had there.

**deerman:** Well, Lysandre Fleur-De-Lis, I hope you know you have a severe case of ‘Denying Your Husband Victory In Uno Syndrome.’

**cuddly boy:** Augustine, that was just yesterday. This is why Team Flare are attacking us. Because. 

**deerman:** Lysandre?

**7:38 pm.**

**cuddly boy has changed their name to ...**

**... is offline.**

**deerman:** Lysandre, you know I can help you if you feel bad. ;-;. Lys?

You there?

Alright, Lys. Talk to you when you get back. 

^^

**deerman is offline.**

**9:45 am.**

**... has changed their name to fireman sam.**

**fireman sam:** Augustine, may we speak now?

**deerman:** of course, mon grande! :) what’s troubling you?

**fireman sam:** do you think you’d trust team flare? even if they’re idiotic and their leader is.

i can explain later.

**deerman:** mon dieu, non. they’re terrible people lysandre. i suppose you were wondering if i support them? don’t feel troubled, i can understand. :D

**fireman sam:** what if the leader was someone important you knew. someone so dear to your heart.

**deerman is typing...**

**deerman:** mon grande? what are you implying? 

wait a minute.

**_Deerman is offline._ **

**_Fireman Sam changes their name to Mon Grande._ **

**_Mon Grande is offline._ **


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s relatively short! sycamore at the end broke in and assault began

10:30 **am**

 **deerman:** lysandre. you’re joking, right? you’re not one of them. you couldn’t be.

 **Mon Grande:** augustine. i said i did not want another word spoken about it. we discussed it, rather you screamed at me more, and i told you. never again.

 **deerman:** you absolute bastard. you’ve been using me for my research haven’t you?

 **Mon Grande:** Augustine, stop it. We’ve been married for at least 5 years now. Remember what the happy man I knew then said?

 **deerman:** lysandre please don’t 

**Mon Grande:** _”I wouldn’t judge you, even if you were the worst to people, I can and always will love you.”_

**deerman:** it’s not like that. you hurt people. 

didn’t you think about how i feel, lys? well?

 **Mon Grande:** what should i do if i love you more than anything, but you’re blind as a zubat to see it?

 **deerman:** i have half a mind to kick you in your dick and then suck it better if im being brutally honest

 **Mon Grande:** well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine again, mon amour.

 **deerman:** promise me something, mon grande 

disband them all

and I’ll take you back up if they bring you down.

 **Mon Grande:** for you, petite, anything.

even

snails—

 **Mon Grande:** hNGH augustinebegdgkdhjjgd gET ooff hOwd geuduhshhdh&@&#627) yOu gEt aubsh InshgegjsbjINushddh

**Mon Grande is offline.**

**Deerman is offline.**


	3. t h i r d l y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustine blankly stared at the old messages.

Augustine stared at his phone. He had been reading through his old chats with Lysandre. Remembering that Lysandre never disbanded, knowing that it’d surface sooner or later, the professor was prepared. What he wasn’t prepared for was news that his mon grande had been killed. 

“Serena,” He begun, “you do realise Lysandre wasn’t that bad right?” The young girl looked to her side. “He wanted to kill people, Professor. It was only right to leave him there.” The last sentence was a hushed whisper, but she definitely felt the man’s eyes practically pinned to her, “You didn’t help?” Serena gulped, “You...I believed in you. You shouldn’t have been involved with Team Flare, Professor-“ there was a sudden ambience, Augustine just seemed to blankly state at her, “You think I wanted to be involved with Team Flare? Merde! It’s an outrage you think- that you can just come in here and bark at me about my marriage- and have me so vulnerable and-“ He barked, coming to a pause as her eyes widened. 

“You’re-“  
“Yes.”  
“Married with...”  
“Yes,”  
“Him?” Serena thickly swallowed, “Professor Sycamore, I’m so sorry. I should’ve just...been mature.” Augustine took a small sip of the water on his desk, “You should’ve.” She blinked, voice coming out softer, “I should go.”. He replied a bit more softly, “You should.” 

After Serena’s encounter, Augustine sat in Lysandre’s old cafe, it was red. Too red. Anger, perhaps? No. Lysandre was a passionate man. Very passionate. Even through online chat rooms, the man posed as an authority figure. But now; now the man was gone like the gusts of wind coming through the opened door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know i had to do it to em ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure you can tell these two have the really big gay


End file.
